Sin dejar rastro
by BeaBB
Summary: Tengo los dedos cruzados para que el final de temporada no resulte tan triste como DB ha dicho que será... aquí una idea que me tiene torturada desde hace días y que espero de corazón no se parezca en nada al verdadero 7x13... Fic dedicado a 'BONES85MX'.


No lograba explicarse cómo todo había llegado hasta ese extremo, estaba tan cerca de perder la vida que, sin saberlo, siempre había deseado… el hogar que ella y Booth empezaban a construir, se desmoronaba ante sus ojos, sin que fueran capaces de poder evitarlo, sin que ella haciendo uso de su cerebro híper racional y su inteligencia superior encontrara la forma de demostrar la verdad.

Inclinada sobre la cuna en la que dormía su pequeña hija le susurró "tranquila mi vida, sigue durmiendo, solo vamos a dar un paseo", procurando que su voz sonara lo más calmada y suave posible, aunque interiormente el pánico la desbordara y sintiera claramente como la adrenalina recorría su sistema.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo logró normalizar los latidos de su corazón y recién entonces tomó a su bebe en brazos sacándola de la cuna, con mucho cuidado de no despertarla. Tarareando en un tono casi inaudible una de las pocas canciones de cuna que conocía, arropó a la criatura con su manta favorita y la envolvió en su regazo sujetándola firmemente contra su pecho. La nena se removió inquieta en los brazos de su madre por un momento, luego entre sueños le regaló la sonrisa más dulce y volvió a quedarse tan quieta como estaba hasta hacia un par de minutos.

Procurando no hacer ruido, la mujer regreso al corredor y se acercó a la puerta entreabierta de su dormitorio, desde el marco de entrada buscó entre las sábanas de la cama al hombre de su vida, su azul mirada algo difusa por las lágrimas, se detuvo sobre el rostro de Booth. Así dormido le parecía que era aún más atractivo que despierto. A pesar de la tristeza que sentía no pudo evitar que los extremos de sus labios se curvaran ligeramente al observar la perfecta anatomía de su compañero… tenía tanto que agradecerle y quizás… algún día, en ese futuro en el que él tanto creía, se volverían a encontrar.

Cerró los ojos con determinación y lentamente juntó la puerta hasta que estuvo segura que al abrir nuevamente los ojos no le sería posible dar una segunda mirada al padre de su hija, "no puedes ser débil Temperance, esto es por él, por ti y por Christine", se dijo en voz baja dándose coraje para lo que iba a hacer, y con pasos indecisos se acercó a la escalera.

Sintiendo todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para sobre ponerse a las ganas que tenía de correr de regreso a su habitación para acostarse junto a él buscando consuelo, despertarlo como lo había hecho en tantas otras noches para que la abrazara, para que la ayudara a recuperarse de una mal sueño… pero en esta ocasión no se trataba de una pesadilla, su más terrible temor se había transformado en una realidad y él solo podría reconfortarla hasta que llegara el momento en que vinieran por ella… _"¿y después qué?"_ pensó con tristeza, _"obligarlo a vivir a medias, amándote sin tenerte junto a él, haciéndolo sufrir cada vez que al observar el rostro de Christine se acordara de ti"._

Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera, había llegado el momento, se colgó al hombro su bolso favorito, uno de suave tela color chocolate que Booth le había regalado en su último cumpleaños, desactivó la alarma exterior marcando la clave que tanto significaba para ellos 4-4-7, caminó hacia la cocina, abrió la puerta trasera… entonces se dio cuenta de que todo su cuerpo temblaba, giró sobre sus pies para observar por última vez el interior de la casa que con tanta ilusión eligieron como el hogar en que verían crecer a la familia que habían decidido formar.

Una sueva brisa se coló por la puerta y la hizo tomar consciencia de las lágrimas que inundaban su rostro, dándose una última muestra de valor, las secó con el dorso de la mano en que llevaba el anillo de su madre… cuánto entendía ahora el sacrificio del que fueron capaces sus padres por salvarle la vida a ella y a Russ… en silencio, atravesó la puerta y abandonó su hogar.

Afuera, todo era penumbra, la naturaleza la favorecía en esa noche de novilunio. Mientras atravesaba el jardín de la entrada, por un instante observó del otro lado de la calle el auto del FBI estacionado frente a su casa. Los agentes que habían designado para vigilarla eran tan jóvenes, un par de novatos bastante estresados por verse obligados a patrullar la casa del agente especial Seeley Joseph Booth, alguien a quien consideraban un modelo a seguir… _"mañana será un día terrible para ellos"_ fue el pensamiento que surgió en su mente, sin embargo, no tenía el menor remordimiento por lo que había hecho, si había sido capaz de poner a dormir al hombre al que amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, porque debería sentirse mal por inducir un sueño profundo en ese par de devoradores de donas.

Aligerando sus pasos caminó hacía el final de la calle, a lo lejos le pareció distinguir un auto con las características que su padre le había indicado. Cuando estaba a poco metros, escuchó pasos que se acercaban a ella, "cielo, al fin llegaste" era la voz de su padre dándole el alcance, apenas si podía distinguirlo con los ojos tan llenos de lágrimas como los tenía.

Sin pronunciar palabra, la mujer colocó a su pequeña en los brazos del hombre que sin dudarlo sería capaz de cometer los actos más viles por ella, el hombre que en el pasado había sido capaz de asesinar para protegerla y que ahora la ayudaría a mantenerse a salvo.

Presurosos entraron al auto que los aguardaba, ella se sentó en el lugar del copiloto y Max en el asiento trasero con Christine. Al terminar de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, escuchó la suave y ronca voz del hombre que sin que se lo pidiera se ofreció a ayudarla en esa huida, el hombre que con el paso de los años se había convertido en un amigo entrañable y que había planificado su escapatoria hasta el más mínimo detalle, "Dra. B no se preocupe pronto todo volverá a la normalidad" fue lo último que escuchó antes de desvanecerse sobre el asiento.


End file.
